


home

by sunflwr



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Random & Short, Short One Shot, markhyuck, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 10:57:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13703058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflwr/pseuds/sunflwr
Summary: His smile was like the sun shining brightly on your eyes, almost blinding you, but still giving you that warm and nice feeling. His touch felt like crawling underneath your freshly washed blankets after a tiring and stressful day. It made him feel at ease. Donghyuck was Mark's home.





	home

Donghyuck's warm hugs were inviting, his hands fit perfectly in Mark's. His eyes always understood and his shoulder always offered support. Donghyuck's voice often ringed through his head, reminding him of what really mattered. His scent was strong and familiar and Mark's favourite. His smile was like the sun shining brightly on your eyes, almost blinding you, but still giving you that warm and nice feeling. His touch felt like crawling underneath your freshly washed blankets after a tiring and stressful day. It made him feel at ease. Donghyuck was Mark's home. 

"Morning sunshine!" The corners of Mark's mouth immediately went up as he heard Donghyuck's voice. "Morning Hyuck," he said, heart welling up at the short touch of Donghyuck's hand on his back. 

School has been stressing both of them out lately and both of them are too tired to ramble so they just walk in silence, but that's enough. Mark has never been so tempted to grab Donghyuck's hand and hold it like his life depended on it. 

Today both of them had their last final and Mark had never been so nervous before. He envied Donghyuck's calm and confident appearance. De compared his shaky hands to Donghyuck's steady ones. "It's okay, Mark," Donghyuck said as he noticed Mark staring at his hands. He grabbed Mark's hand and softly pinched it. Mark didn't know if it were the butterflies or the stress that gave him that tingly feeling in his tummy. 

"See," Donghyuck said as he looked down at Mark's hands. "There's a solution for everything." Mark looked down too and noticed that both of his hands stopped shaking. He mouthed a thank you to Donghyuck but he just shook his head and smiled at him.

Donghyuck let go of his hand as they reached the school building. Mark wished he'd never had to let go. With a pat on his head and a 'Go Mark Lee' Donghyuck left him alone.

Mark entered the room and took place in his seat. When his teacher gave him his final, all Mark could think about is how bad he wanted to see Donghyuck again. 

He took his time though. After triple checking all his answers and biting his nails, wondering if he had answered detailed enough, he gave up and handed his papers over to his teacher. 

Mark left the building, walking slowly, not being able to let go of his final and the answers he gave. Even though it was over and he handed it in, it didn't feel like it. 

"Mark Lee." Mark looked up to see Donghyuck leaning against the wall of the building, waiting for him. "Let's do something fun." Mark nodded and gave Donghyuck a small smile. Donghyuck didn't ask any questions. Mark liked that about Donghyuck. 

"How about ice cream?" Donghyuck asks, patting Mark's back as he leads the way to his favourite ice cream salon, near his home. "Sure." Mark agrees. Donghyuck always looks happy eating ice cream. 

The walk was less quiet now. Donghyuck was rambling to mark about this annoying kid in his class and how that kid thought he was better than everyone else. It made mark laugh. 

They arrived and Donghyuck started jumping excitedly. Donghyuck ordered chocolate and Mark went with lemon. When he started looking for money in the pocket of his jeans, Donghyuck laid his hand on his arm and said that it was his treat today because summer was starting. Summer was his season after all. 

They seated themselves against the wall of Donghyuck's house, hiding for the bright light of the sun in its shadow. Mark was happy with his choice of flavour. even though it was warm outside and both of them were holding an ice cream in one hand, Donghyuck took Mark's hand in his again, softly caressing it with his thumb. 

Mark felt tears well up, all the tears he had been holding back these weeks, all the stress he had built up, he felt all of it at once now and it hurt. After Mark finished his ice cream, he couldn't hold it back anymore.

He let go of Donghyuck's hand and used both palms of his hands to wipe his tears away. "Mark." Donghyuck firmly pushed mark's arms away and looked him in the eye.  
"It's okay, Mark." he said for the second time that day. He allowed Mark to cry on his shoulder as he rubbed his back. 

Mark felt embarrassed as he cried all his stress away in the crook of his best friend's neck, but he felt safe too, his feelings were safe with Donghyuck. 

After Mark had shaken all bad feelings off he let Donghyuck go. "Sorry," he mumbled, not daring to look at his friend. "You did well," Donghyuck said, looking at him with those eyes of him. Eyes that understood, eyes that looked right through Mark. 

Mark sighed and tried to smile. It felt like it was a weak attempt though. Donghyuck smiled back, a sadder smile than usual but still blindingly beautiful. He slowly leant in as he cupped Mark's face and kissed him. 

Mark was sure the stress wasn't causing the feeling in his tummy this time. It was definitely the butterflies, and suddenly Donghyuck was all he was thinking about. "Remind me to try lemon too next time we go there," Donghyuck said as their lips parted. Eyes staring right into Mark's and a smirk tugging at his lips. Mark smiled, the brightest he had smiled in days. 

"Thanks," Mark said as he pecked Donghyuck on his forehead. " I'm whipped." Donghyuck grinned as he leant in again. Me too, Mark thought as the taste of chocolate entered his mouth again. 

Donghyuck's lips were softer than mark's favourite pillows, they were plump and pretty and they were his now.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this bc school stresses the heck out of me and i can imagine donghyuck being the calm and relaxed student while mark's like stressed out 24/7 . anyways this is shitty but i wrote this and i got soft for both of them. i'm so hyped for the nct u comeback but i hope they're making sure mark gets some rest :( he is working so hard! but thank you for reading <3


End file.
